


Квест-комната

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грег решил пригласить Майкрофта на свидание в квест-комнату. Плохая идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квест-комната

Грега одолевали сомнения. То есть, это же Майкрофт Холмс. И они встречаются не так давно для столь откровенных предложений. Может быть, через годик, а лучше пять, когда они съедут за город и заведут собаку…

Разумеется, это был самообман. Грег решил, что сегодня точно предложит. Не сошлет же его Майкрофт в Монголию, в самом деле. Скорее всего, не сошлет.

— Майкрофт… — начал Грег осторожно, когда они встретились за ужином у Майкрофта. — Я тут подумал, мы можем разнообразить наши встречи. Немного. Да. И у меня даже есть предложение.

Про то, что постоянно встречаться у Майкрофта дома или в ресторанах, в которые пускают только человек двадцать со всей страны, Грегу уже немного надоело, он не стал добавлять.

— Я заметил, — отозвался Майкрофт, не отрываясь от нарезания маленьких кусочков пищи на очень маленькие. — Ты уже месяц пытаешься мне что-то сказать. Очевидно, это касается наших отношений, иначе ты бы так не волновался. 

— Очевидно, — Грег из всех сил старался, чтобы в его голос не пробрался сарказм.

— Я проанализировал варианты и сделал соответствующие выводы, — невозмутимо продолжил Майкрофт. — Если тебя не затруднит, встань и загляни в верхний ящик комода у окна.

Заинтригованный, Грег даже забыл, о чем хотел поговорить. Он встал и выдвинул верхний ящик.

Пахнуло кожей. Видавший виды организм Грега отчаянно пытался вспомнить, как краснеть. Грег задвинул ящик.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Нет? — Майкрофт посмотрел на него и вытер губы салфеткой. — У меня было еще два варианта, один в черном ящике под кроватью, согласно второму ты — китайский шпион, который проникся ко мне искренними чувствами и решил во всем сознаться, чтобы глупо и болезненно умереть. 

Грег вздохнул, стараясь стереть из сознания все варианты содержимого черного ящика, которые любезно подкинуло воображение. Он знал, на что шел, когда соглашался встречаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом и принимал самое первое приглашение на ужин.

Хотя вообще-то в тот конкретный вечер он думал, что его сошлют в Монголию за профнепригодность, возможно в мешке, но кто сейчас ворошит прошлое полугодичной давности.

— Я хотел предложить сходить в квест-комнату, — произнес Грег на выдохе. Слова повисли в воздухе вместе с большой табличкой с надписью «Глупость», и он поспешил пояснить: — Мы ходили с коллегами на корпоративе, мне очень понравилось. Знаешь, приятно иногда почувствовать опасность, которая на самом деле не может тебя убить.

— В квест-комнату? — переспросил Майкрофт, отрываясь от тарелки и глядя на Грега почти удивленно.

— Да, это такой, эээ, вид досуга, когда…

— Я знаю, что это, — оборвал Майкрофт. — Я просто удивлен, что ты предложил это мне. Осознавая, что я с большой долей вероятности испорчу игру моментальным прохождением, саркастическими комментариями или недовольным видом.

— Мне просто показалось, что будет весело сходить туда вместе, — ответил Грег. Он давно понял, что в общении с Холмсами честность — лучшая политика. Даже если при этом ты выглядишь как последний идиот. То есть, почти всегда.

Но ему действительно казалось хорошей идеей сходить туда с Майкрофтом. Шерлок давно говорил, что у Грега начисто сбиты настройки инстинкта самосохранения. А человеку, который прыгал с четвертого этажа, в этом вопросе можно было доверять.

Майкрофт смерил Грега долгим взглядом, помолчал немного и произнес:

— Ты удивительный человек, — прозвучало как нечто среднее между комплиментом и страшным оскорблением. Грег не стал уточнять.

— Это значит да?

— Это значит, мы попробуем, если ты так хочешь, но я снимаю с себя всю ответственность за свое поведение.

Грег серьезно кивнул и, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Это лучший результат, на который он мог рассчитывать.

— А про твой комод мы потом поговорим, — добавил он на радостях. 

Майкрофт улыбнулся с довольным видом человека, чей отличный сложный план сработал. Грег решил это проигнорировать.

***

К выбору квеста подошли основательно. Споры продолжались уже второй час.

— Точно не «Загадочное убийство», — отрезал Грег.

— Потому что оно будет вызывать неприятные ассоциации с работой и смертью? — уточнил Майкрофт. Если бы в его голосе было бы хоть на капельку больше сочувствия, Грег бы даже умилился. 

— Потому что на работе мне хватает одного Холмса, который решает за меня преступления, — мрачно пояснил Грег. — Как тебе «Бункер»? Нужно выбраться из заброшенного бункера с ядерными ракетами, прежде чем он взорвется.

— Нет, — резко ответил Майкрофт.

— Потому что слишком просто?

— Потому что оно будет вызывать неприятные ассоциации с работой и смертью, — взгляд Майкрофта затянуло дымкой воспоминаний. — Помню, был у меня весной две тысячи первого один случай под Архангельском… 

Ну да. Грегу часто приходилось мысленно напоминать себе, с кем он встречается.

— Тогда «В логове у сумасшедшего ученого»?

Майкрофт застонал.

— Осень две тысячи седьмого. До сих пор не переношу запах зеленки.

— «Самолет президента»?

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— Хорошо! — Грег подвинул ноутбук поближе к Майкрофту. — Закрой вкладки с теми квестами, которые вызывают у тебя неприятные воспоминания.

Майкрофт принялся внимательно читать описания. Через несколько минут количество открытых вкладок существенно поредело. Грег присвистнул.

— Напомни как-нибудь сыграть с тобой в «Я никогда не…», — сказал он. — Готов поспорить, ты выпьешь бутылку за десять минут. 

— Ты действительно хочешь спорить со мной? — улыбнулся Майкрофт. Тон, которым он это произнес, вызывал разные эмоции, и возмущение было далеко не самым сильным. Но сейчас было немного не до того.

— Я просто хочу выбрать квест, — ответил Грег и не глядя ткнул в одну из оставшихся вкладок.

Они приблизились к экрану. Прочитали описание и синхронно хмыкнули.

— Если ты скажешь, что и у вампира в гостях был, я подожгу этот дом, — радостно пообещал Грег.

— Не припоминаю, — задумчиво произнес Майкрофт. — Хотя иногда бледность Шерлока наводит на нехорошие мысли, и крови он у меня выпил прилично.

На экране мрачно светилась реклама квеста под названием «В гостях у вампира». С учетом всех обстоятельств, это было лучшим решением, — подумал Грег.

Давно он так катастрофически не ошибался.

***

На входе их встретил человек в черном балахоне с бутафорским горбом за спиной. Настроение Грега сразу приподнялось. Особенно когда он заметил, как старательно Майкрофт пытается сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Участникам второй мировой, постоянным клиентам, юным девственницам и людям с четвертой группой крови скидка, — скучающе произнес горбун. — Вы попадаете под какую-либо из вышеуказанных категорий?

Взгляд Майкрофта красноречиво говорил о том, что горбун скоро станет участником третьей мировой, но очень ненадолго.

— Ценные вещи, сотовые телефоны положите в шкафчик. Предметы выше вытянутых рук не использовать, актеру ножкой от табуретки сердце не пробивать, — серьезно продолжал горбун. 

— Ничего не могу обещать, — так же серьезно ответил Майкрофт. Горбун вздохнул, не удивленный.

— Добро пожаловать в логово вампира, муахаха, — произнес он без намека на торжественность и открыл дверь, ведущую в темный подвал.

— А какой сюжет? — спросил Грег, спускаясь на пару ступенек.

— Там живет вампир, — сказал горбун. — Чем меньше вы сопротивляетесь, тем быстрее все закончится.

На этой позитивной ноте он захлопнул дверь, и Грега окутала темнота. С натяжкой можно было считать, что приключение началось.

— Чрезвычайно увлекательно, — саркастично произнес Майкрофт где-то совсем рядом.

— Да брось, будет весело, — Грега захватило то самое пробивающее стены чувство, которое испытывает человек, вознамерившийся повеселиться во что бы то ни стало.

Он шагнул вперед и, разумеется, споткнулся, а потом кубарем покатился по лестнице.

— Хотя ты прав, мне уже становится веселее, — произнес Майкрофт откуда-то с верхних ступеней. Грег растянулся на полу. Хорошее настроение улетучилось так же быстро, как и появилось.

— Я буду лежать здесь, пока ты меня не спасешь, — пригрозил Грег, искренне намеренный выполнить свое обещание.

Вздох, донесшийся с верхних ступеней, разнесся по всему подвалу. Потом до слуха долетели шаги и щелчок, после которого комната заполнилась тусклым светом.

Майкрофт стоял рядом и держал в руках фонарик, оглядываясь со скучающим видом. Подвал оказался небольшим, все углы его были завалены каким-то хламом. В центре на длинном столе торжественно стоял гроб.

— Значит, так сейчас развлекаются нормальные люди? — последние два слова Майкрофт практически процедил. — Судя по расположению проводки и механизму двери, если пропустить пару промежуточных этапов, то нужно повернуть этот подсвечник четыре раза, и мы выберемся.

Майкрофт покрутил подсвечник на стене. Грег был на сто процентов уверен, что дверь откроется, а в проеме покажется рассерженный горбун и крикнет, что деньги они не возвращают.

Вместо этого лестница с поистине театральным грохотом обвалилась.

— Хм, — произнес Майкрофт.

Грег решил, что самое время подняться. Кажется, вечер еще можно было спасти.

— Нормальные люди в первую очередь проверили бы вон там, — с этими словами Грег подошел к гробу и решительно откинул крышку.

В гробу оказался вампир. Этого Грег ожидал. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что в гробу окажется вампир — бледное порождение ночи, древний ужас, тень, поджидающая тебя на краю света от костра, у выхода из пещеры, глаза, следящие за тобой по другую сторону окна на двадцатом этаже, руки, караулящие под кроватью и готовые вцепиться в любой момент в твои беззащитные лодыжки.

Шокированный собственной поэтичностью, Грег отступил на несколько шагов и поравнялся с Майкрофтом. Вампир медленно сел и улыбнулся. В тусклом свете фонаря удалось разглядеть клыки, которые удлинялись сами по себе. Пахнуло землей.

Это был не просто вампир, а вампир самой старой из существующих школ. Не только Сумерки не имели к нему никакого отношения, но и на первой экранизации Дракулы он наверняка вдоволь посмеялся, отряхивая с лысины пепел.

— Майкрофт, — позвал Грег. — А вампиры существуют?

— Нет, — ответил Майкрофт. Грег общался с ним уже достаточно давно, чтобы заметить нотки неуверенности. — Я бы знал.

Вампир рассмеялся и с хлопком превратился в летучую мышь. Еще через секунду лампочка в фонаре Майкрофта лопнула, и подвал погрузился во тьму.

***

Грег пошарил руками вокруг, но поймал только пустоту.

— Есть и плюсы, — произнес Майкрофт откуда-то слева. — Теперь я точно знаю, куда приглашу французскую делегацию.

— Ты уже никого никуда не пригласишь, — донесся до слуха оглушающий шепот.

Конечно, это были спецэффекты. Какие-нибудь новые навороты специально для квест-комнат. В конце концов, люди и ходят сюда, чтобы посмотреть на монстров и побояться вдоволь.

Проблема в том, что Грегу действительно было страшно. Он испытывал непривычный, иррациональный страх, который сам не мог объяснить. С ним такое уже случалось, только он не мог вспомнить, где именно. Возможно, в далеком детстве, когда монстр под кроватью казался намного страшнее, чем какие-то жалкие террористы. Землей и могильной сыростью запахло сильнее. 

— Я думал, что наше время ушло. С каждым веком охотиться становилось все сложнее. Все эти камеры и мобильные телефоны, — продолжал голос. Его сумасшедшим ноткам позавидовал бы даже Мориарти. — Но теперь люди сами ко мне приходят. Сами лишают себя средств к спасению и спускаются в темный подвал. Отличная идея, не правда ли?

— Грегори, уточни, пожалуйста, я уже должен веселиться или нужно подождать, пока у меня будут пить кровь? — спокойный голос Майкрофта вселял уверенность и возвращал к реальности. Вспомнив слова горбуна, Грег пошарил на полу, нащупал табуретку и открутил одну из ножек. Сразу стало немного спокойнее.

— Майкрофт, подойди ко мне, — попросил он, зажимая в одной руке дубинку, а другую вытягивая в темноту. 

Его ладони что-то ласково коснулось и тут же исчезло. Грег отпрянул. 

— Если выберемся отсюда живыми, следующее место свидания выбираешь ты! — выкрикнул он.

— Я запомню, — отозвался Майкрофт многообещающе.

— Кем же мне полакомиться первым? — снова вклинился в разговор вампир, которому, видимо, не нравилось, что в комнате есть кто-то страшнее него.

Грег подавил свой страх. Он, в конце концов, полицейский. Он не боится пить чай в доме у Шерлока, он пару раз запустил диванной подушкой в самого опасного человека в стране. Что ему какой-то вампир?

— Мной, — Грег плотнее сжал ножку табуретки и искренне добавил: — Я сейчас чувствую себя как ветеран-девственница с четвертой группой крови.

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь, — прошипела темнота.

Грег ощутил, как его шеи коснулись холодные пальцы. Рука, держащая ножку от табуретки, разжалась сама собой. Несостоявшийся кол с глухим стуком грохнулся на пол.

— Майкрофт… — позвал Грег осторожно. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты.

— Что я опять сделал? — донеслось откуда-то издалека, как сквозь вату. А совсем рядом с ухом кто-то мерзко засмеялся.

Все мышцы в теле Грега заледенели. Он понял, что не может пошевелить даже пальцем. Только сердце бешено билось.

А потом к его шее прижались клыки.

— Майкрофт, кто-то пьет мою кровь, — Грег не был уверен, что сказал это вслух, но Майкрофт услышал.

— В самом деле? — вздохнул он, стоя где-то все еще слишком далеко. — Детские розыгрыши в квест-комнате, Грегори? Серьезно?

Грег не чувствовал боли, только холод и зловонное могильное дыхание, но он в красках мог представить, что происходит. Вампир сейчас стоял позади него, присосавшись к шее и высасывая кровь, каплю за каплей.

Кажется, Грег сейчас умрет. А ведь они с Майкрофтом еще ни разу не покатались на американских горках. И не сходили в кино на новые Звездные Войны. И где-то там еще должна была быть собака.

Зловоние стало особенно сильным, и Грег вспомнил, где в последний раз испытывал столь же иррациональный страх. И где чувствовал этот запах.

— Баскервиль, — пробормотал он и крикнул уже громче: — Майкрофт, тут газ, как в Баскервиле! — решив, что это недостаточно для эффекта, Грег добавил: — И кто-то присосался к моей шее, кроме шуток.

— Сложно его винить.

Темнота немного рассеялась, раздался глухой удар, и позади Грега что-то свалилось на пол. 

К мышцам Грега вернулась чувствительность, он резко развернулся и увидел Майкрофта. В одной руке тот держал телефон, подсветка которого освещала окружающее пространство, в другой — ножку от табуретки. Выглядел он воистину героически.

— Я думал, ты сдал телефон, — единственное, что смог произнести Грег.

— Один я сдал, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но не мог же я остаться совсем без связи. Мало ли, вдруг позвонит королева. Или мама.

Они синхронно посмотрели вниз. На полу валялся вампир, который уже не выглядел ужасом, затаившимся на краю света и тьмы. Скорее он был похож на бритого идиота в плаще, с респиратором вместо клыков и весьма вероятным сотрясением мозга.

— Если у тебя все это время был телефон, почему ты не достал его раньше? — Грег все еще не до конца пришел в себя, но силы на вопрос остались.

— Не хотел портить игру, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Кстати, раз уж я все равно ее уже испортил, тут за гобеленом есть служебный выход.

Он пошел в нужном направлении. Грег поднял вампира за ворот плаща и потащился следом, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

***

Когда они выбрались на свет, горбуна уже допрашивала Антея в компании трех одинаковых мужчин, вид которых навевал философские мысли о том, что мир вокруг — Матрица.

— Скажи, что это не ты все подстроил, — попросил Грег.

— Поверь, мне не меньше твоего интересно, что здесь происходит, — произнес Майкрофт с угрозой, приближаясь ближе.

— Мы давно пытались выйти на след пропавшего баллона с газом из Баскервиля, — пояснила Антея. — Очень удачно, что вы выбрали именно эту квест-комнату, и я проверила ее владельцев.

Горбун, которому общения с Антеей уже хватило, чтобы потерять невозмутимость, с приходом Майкрофта сломался окончательно и завопил:

— Я не террорист! Мы купили этот газ в интернете! И я понятия не имел, кто вы, я просто хотел сделать свой квест самым страшным в Лондоне!

— О, так это все-таки был квест? Очень весело, — когда страх отступил, Грег начал злиться. Он подтащил вампира поближе и бросил к ногам Антее. При свете тот выглядел тысяч на шесть лет моложе, чем казалось раньше. Похоже, он был даже моложе всех присутствующих.

— Конечно! — продолжал орать горбун. — В ножке от табуретки спрятан ключ!

Майкрофт посмотрел на ножку, которую все еще держал в руке, и хмыкнул.

— Надо же, действительно, — он перевел стальной взгляд на Антею. — И у вас, конечно же, была веская причина не беспокоить нас в комнате без света, полной галлюциногенного газа и агрессивных монстров.

— Конечно, — не смутилась Антея. — Я не хотела мешать вашему первому нормальному свиданию. 

Грег отошел к окну, оставив вампира и горбуна на растерзание Антеи. Ему нужно было подышать. Древние монстры, военный газ и секретные службы — вполне нормальное, можно даже сказать обыденное свидание, если вы встречаетесь с Майкрофтом Холмсом.

Майкрофт подошел и молча встал рядом. Грег потрогал свою шею. Никаких ран на ней, разумеется, не было, их нарисовало его воображение. 

— Почему ты такой спокойный? На тебя что, этот газ не действует? — спросил Грег. — Дай угадаю, у тебя иммунитет к двадцати тысячам ядов?

Помолчав несколько дольше, чем того требовала ситуация, Майкрофт ответил:

— Газ подействовал. Но не буду же я признаваться, что испугался в квест-комнате, — он улыбнулся и добавил: — Тем более, мне действительно не хотелось портить игру.

В эту минуту Грег готов был простить Майкрофту все, даже если бы тот прямо сейчас признался, что он сам граф Дракула.

— Хотя должен отметить, — продолжил Майкрофт, наклоняясь к Грегу совсем близко и переходя на шепот, — эти юнцы ничего не понимают в настоящем вампиризме.

Ладно, не совсем все простить.

— Извини, преждевременная шутка, признаю, — Майкрофт отодвинулся и улыбнулся куда более миролюбиво. — Не говори никому, но мне действительно понравилось.

— Я — могила, — усмехнулся Грег. Он тоже умел преждевременно шутить. — Но давай поедем домой и поиграем во что-нибудь попроще. Хватит на сегодня приключений.

— Я как раз недавно слышал про одну замечательную игру, но нам понадобится бутылка, — Майкрофт сделал вид, что задумался. — С учетом того, что я все-таки побывал в гостях у вампира, две бутылки.

Грег тоже улыбнулся. Он понял, что не важно, куда ходить на свидания. Главное, с кем. 

И компания Майкрофта ему очень нравилась.

***

— Майкрофт, почему черный ящик под твоей кроватью такой длинный? И почему в нем земля?


End file.
